


That Thin Line Between Love and Obsession.

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Import of an old story from Livejournal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: John Crichton's most faithful protector





	That Thin Line Between Love and Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Import of an old story from Livejournal.
> 
> Original notes from LJ post (sorry for the old LJ links - I am not sure which of these links still work, but I am keeping them for the purposes of completeness):
> 
> I blame [](https://apathocles.livejournal.com/profile)[**apathocles**](https://apathocles.livejournal.com/) , [](https://kixxa.livejournal.com/profile)[**kixxa**](https://kixxa.livejournal.com/) and Kernezelda for this! *g*
> 
> But look -- it's an answer to [](https://themoonbar.livejournal.com/profile)[**themoonbar**](https://themoonbar.livejournal.com/) 's UC Challenge and [](https://deannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**deannie**](https://deannie.livejournal.com/)'s ["not sure when it happened"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/deannie/42836.html) challenge at the same time! (well, almost... Sorry -- I am no good at first-person fic) You've got to admire my efficiency, right? Right?!

He's not sure when it happened. It came on so gradually that he barely even noticed. One moment she was just another annoying but necessary part of his new life -- another damn thing he would have to get used to if he wanted to survive -- and the next moment he could no longer imagine life without her. One moment he was trying to think of any excuse to leave her behind, and the next he was willing to kill anyone who tried to take her away from him.

He still remembers the first time he saw her -- that first instinctive shiver of disgust, quickly suppressed at the irritated looks his companions shot him. ("Stupid crazy brain- deficient hoo-man! He's going to get us all killed one day!") How uncomfortable he felt holding her in his hands when they first handed her to him, her shape so alien and yet so strangely familiar at the same time. That feeling of helplessness that came over him as he realized that he had no choice but to learn to accept her presence in his life.

God, was that really only a few short cycles ago? He was so stupid then! So naive, so sure of his own ability to survive through his wits alone.

He knows better now. Her presence is no longer a bother, but a comfort. He feels naked without her by his side. He can't sleep unless he knows that she is within reach. When he stares at her now, it is only to admire her sleek black perfect form.

She is the only one who ever truly supported him. The only one who truly stood by him through thick and thin. If everybody else were to leave him, he could at least feel safe in the knowledge that she would be with him to protect him, to provide him with some semblance of control over his own fate. And when the time comes, he has no doubt that *she* would not be afraid to end his life.

No, he doesn't know when it happened. He doesn't know when a simple pulse pistol became so important to him. All he knows is that he doesn’t think he could ever survive without knowing that his girl Winona would be right there with him, keeping him safe as she always does.

"God, Baby, don't ever leave me! I don't know if I can live without you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I was thinking of making it more graphic, but my mind refused to go there. *g*
> 
> Really, I can't believe this pairing hasn't been written yet. *g* I mean, it's practically canon! Or is it so much a part of cannon that it's no longer a UC pairing? God, will I *never* find a UC pairing I can use?
> 
> Also, I am not sure about the title. It seems a little off to me, for some reason, but I don't know why.
> 
>  **ETA:** Gah! I give up! The punctuation in that third sentence of the drabble is really kicking my butt! I've corrected it about ten times already, and it still doesn't seem right! What am I doing wrong here?!
> 
> Also, thanks to [](https://elishavah.livejournal.com/profile)[**elishavah**](https://elishavah.livejournal.com/) for correcting my spelling of one of the names. I can't believe I got that wrong! *g*
> 
>  **ETA 2:** Edited again to fix the punctuation. Thanks, [](https://elishavah.livejournal.com/profile)[**elishavah**](https://elishavah.livejournal.com/). You are right, it does look better this way.


End file.
